Stray Panther
by javy05wizard guardian
Summary: Grimmjaw drops into Ichigo's room literaly GrimmIchi. First fan-fic ever please be gentle : FIFTH CHAPTER UP!
1. Dropping By

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I never have and NEVER will (smaches head against the keyboard) but i can dream right?**

**Please review this is my first fic and I would like to know how i am doing :)**

**_____________________________________________**

Ichigo sat on his bed looking at the window, thinking about a certain teal-haired Espada and how he had killed him. He didn't know why but after he killed Grimmjow he didn't feel like he had won he instead felt like he had lost something. But he didn't know why. Even when had been returned to live by Inoue and they had come back home a week ago he still felt a sense of lost when he remembered stabbing Grimmjow in the chest and seeing as his eyes became devoid of life.

His train of thought was interrupted when he felt Grimmjow's reiatsu. And just when he thought it was his imagination playing tricks on him a Garganta(the portal hollows use) was opened in the middle of his bedroom and a very real and very injured looking Grimmjow stumbled out and the Garganta closed.

"Kuro…saki" Just then he lost consciousness and fell to the floor with a loud 'THUD'

'_What the fuck?'_

He walked over to Grimmjow and poked him with his foot to see if it was real when he was sure enough, he turned him over and noticed a slash across his chest and a stab wound near his heart but he was still alive and Ichigo sighed, he was glad he hadn't killed the guy after all. Wait what!!! Ichigo was supposed to be seething right now not glad anyway that would have to wait. Ichigo quickly opened the drawer in which Kon was sleeping in and took Kon's soul pill and swallowed it.

"What the hell Ichigo…. Wait why am I in your body?" asked Kon while Ichigo put Grimmjow on the bed

"Kon, I need you to look after him, make sure he doesn't wake up and call Inoue, tell her there is an emergency and to meet me outside her apartment. Got it!?"

"O-ok yeah I got it" said a confused Kon

"Good" with that he jumped out the window and shunpo-ed all the way to the Urahara shop and was there within a few minutes

"Urahara!!" Yelled Ichigo a few moments later Urahara was there with him

"You could at least say hello you know" Said Urahara smirking behind his fan

"Whatever I need your help do you have any reiatsu binders?" asked Ichigo

"Why of course I do, what do you need them for?"

"You will know soon enough now could you get them for me?"

"You are no fun Ichigo but taking account of our long time friendship I will get them for you wait here" Said Urahara walking to the back door. And coming back after a few moments

"Here it is you need to place it on either wrist and put this little stone on the metal plaque it will glow and it will start working and don't worry it's tougher than it looks"

"Thanks I owe you one" Said the Substitute Shinigami running out the door

"More like a lot" Muttered Urahara

Ichigo shunpo-ed to Inoue's apartment and she was waiting outside with a worried expression on her face

"Kurosaki-kun what happened Kon called and sad there was an emergency and to wait out here for you"

"Yeah I need you to come with me and help me with something"

"Okay but what is it?" Orihime asked worrier

"You'll see for yourself in a moment now come with me" He said and offered her his hand and she took it. After a few flash steps they were outside Ichigo's house they jumped up and landed on the floor of Ichigo's room. Orihime gasped in terror at the sight before her, the Sexta Espada lying on Ichigo's bed covered in deep cuts and bruises.

Ichigo walked up to Grimmjow and placed the bracelet on Grimmjow's right wrist locked it and placed the little circular stone on the little plaque it glowed, turned blue and Grimmjow's reiatsu vanished from his senses.

"Inoue please heal him" asked Ichigo

"Kurosaki-kun but-" She stopped talking as she noticed the look of mixed pain and hope in Ichigo's eyes, and after all she still was in debt with the Sexta Espada for making her rescue easier. She nodded. "Shun'o Ayame. Soten Kisshun I reject" The two fairies shot out from her hairpins, created the shield a few feet above the bed and Orihime lowered it until it was engulfing the Arrancar. The healing took a couple of hours it was difficult to reject, because of all the foreign spiritual pressure that had accumulated inside the wounds. At the end Orihime was exhausted and Ichigo took her home, thanked her and pleaded her not to mention a word of this to anyone for the moment, she reluctantly agreed.


	2. I feel something

**Disclaimer: No i still don't own Bleach**

**Warning: Some lemony goodness :)**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**

Sunlight blazed through the window and it became a little hard for Grimmjow to keep his eyes closed, then he realized that he did not have windows in his room at Las Noches, his eyes shot open and he sat up and remembered what had happened before he left Las Noches. He had been almost killed by Ichigo when he stabbed him in the chest, but at that moment he accumulated all his reiatsu into the wound to keep himself from dying and it kept him in a state between life and death but he had lived, then he was taken back to Las Noches and Aizen had him tortured within and inch of his death for practically handing over the girl and reviving a dangerous enemy, that had gone for a few days, he wasn't even sure how many, and when he was well enough to open Garganta he opened it to the first person that popped into his mind: Ichigo. Though now that he thought about it hi didn't know why, because he was his enemy-- His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of an opening door. And he instantly got ready to fire a Cero to anyone who tried to attack him but then he noticed that he didn't have any reiatsu _'What the…'_

"So you are awake" Said Ichigo coming into the room

"What did you do to me!?" Demanded the Espada

"I don't know…. I think I looked after your sorry ass for an entire day while you where sleeping in my room!" Ichigo shot back

"Why didn't you just kill me?"

"Because it's not my nature to kill a defenseless man when he opens a portal to my room while he is practically dead"

"Tch. You didn't have t' heal me"

"It wasn't me it was Inoue, but if you don't like her work I can always put some injuries back into your body" Ichigo said stepping closer to the bed

"I don't think you could if you tried even if this thing is binding my reiatsu" Grimmjow challenged standing up

"Wanna see" Said Ichigo stepping even closer

"Bring it!" Said Grimm closing the remaining distance and began to struggle with Ichigo for the upper hand

During their struggle their legs entangled and they fell to the floor Ichigo on to but Grimmjow quickly turned them around so he was on top and raised a fist to punch Ichigo, and his first reaction was to close his eyes but then he heard the fist connect with the wooden floor beside him and he carefully opened his eyes to find blue eyes staring into his brown eyes with intensity and then he felt warm lips crashing down on his biting his bottom lip to force his mouth open and it did the trick as soon as there was an opening a tongue found its way into his mouth and then began to fight with his own for dominance. Within the kiss there were growls, gasps, moans, and bites. And the kiss that begun in the form of a fight became a needy and lustful kiss which they had to break for need of oxygen, and Grimm moved his mouth to Ichigo's jaw and neck to kiss and nip and as he tried to travel lower Ichigo's shirt stood in his way.

"Off" Grimm said and Ichigo complied, and took it off while he removed his own jacket and it took the arrancar by surprise when Ichigo grinded their hips together making Grimm gasp, and Ichigo took the opening to switch them around so he was on top, and quickly stopped any movement by straddling the other's hips and pinning both of his wrists beside his head to which the Espada didn't object because his animal instincts were telling him it was the right thing since Ichigo was the most powerful at the moment.

Their lips crashed together once again and somehow they ended up naked and with Ichigo leaving open-mouthed kissed and red marks that would later turn purple from Grimm's neck down to his stomach (avoiding the hollow) and upper thighs. He raised his head and looked at the Espada's tool it was just slightly bigger and somewhat thicker than his, the pubic hair that wasn't shaved off was teal blue which fascinated Ichigo and his foreskin by this point had retreated exposing the pink mushroom head. Ichigo lowered his head and dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit that was already leaking and licked up some salty pre-cum, at that Grimm moaned and that made Ichigo's cock twitch. Ichigo then licked from the base to the head and then took most of the Espada's member into his mouth

"Mmmh" Moaned Grimmjow. Ichigo started swirling his tongue around the head and started applying some suction while bobbing his head up and down the shaft. He then moved his mouth to Grimm's sac and licked both globes carefully taking each one into his mouth and sucking on them gently. Then using all his will power he stood up and moved them both into the bed and made the Espada lie on his stomach grabbing both of Grimmjow's firm cheeks squeezing them lightly and spreading them apart, exposing the Espada's pink hole, lowering his mouth to the opening and licking it before pushing his tongue in, making Grimm half growl half moan, he continued moving his tongue inside the Espada for some time before making him lie on his back and pushing 3 fingers inside the Espada's mouth

"Suck" and so he did as he was ordered, sucking the fingers into his mouth and covering them with his saliva in a way that made Ichigo moan. When he was sure they were covered with enough saliva he slipped the 3 fingers from Grimm's warm mouth, lifted both of Grimm's knees and carefully slipped his index finger inside, which made the Espada hiss in discomfort. Ichigo then took Grimmjow's member back into his mouth and when he was sure the Espada was ready he inserted a second finger and started pumping them in and out slowly while searching for Grimm's special spot until he felt the Espada tighten around his fingers and moan loudly while arching his back off the bed, then he added a third finger and started teasing Grimmjow's prostate.

"Ichi-nngh…just fuck me already" Grimmjow said followed by a slight grow

At that Ichigo nodded, slipped his fingers from inside Grimmjow and looked for something in a box underneath the bed, it was blueberry lube which he applied to his dick until he was sure it was completely coated. Ichigo positioned himself between the Espada'a thighs, lifted his legs and placed them around his waist. He positioned the head of his now painfully hard dick at the entrance and looked at Grimm's blushed face and Grimmjow nodded.

Ichigo slowly but steadily eased himself inside until he was buried to the hilt and didn't move until his now-lover tightened his inner muscles around him and bucked his hips. He began pumping in and out slowly and he gradually increased speed. Meanwhile Grimmjow was alternating between kissing and nipping at Ichigo's neck and mouth and throwing his head back and moaning loudly every time Ichigo hit his prostate which was really often.

"Harder!" Growled Grimmjow

"Don't want to…hurt you" Answered Ichigo

"I'm not a girl…Harder Now!!" And as if to prove his point the tightened his legs' hold on Ichigo's waist, grabbed Ichigo's ass and made him slam into him making them both moan loudly. At that Ichigo began so slam in and out of his lover and by now the room was full of moans/growls, pants, and the sound of skin slapping skin.

Ichigo's control was slipping from him and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer so he grabbed hold of his lovers dick and began to pump it at the same rhythm as his thrusts which was getting harder by the second as his control slipped even more. They both felt their orgasms building up in their stomachs

"…together…" Ichigo said between pants and Grimm nodded. A few more thrusts/pumps and Grimmjow was cuming all over his stomach and chest while biting Ichigo's shoulder drawing some blood which combined with the new tightness around him pushed Ichigo over and made him cum hard inside Grimmjow, coating his walls with the warm white liquid. After a few weak thrusts Ichigo slipped out of Grimmjow which cause him so whine at the loss and collapsed besides his lover. A few seconds later Ichigo was using Grimmjow's chest as a pillow and hugging his waist while Grimmjow ran his hands up and down his back

"Grimmjow?"

"What?"

"I feel something for you… I don't know what it is but it's there every time you are around or when I think about you" Said Ichigo

"So do I" answered Grimmjow truthfully. And with that they both fell asleep

**And at the Other Side of the Door**

"Was that…what I think it was?" Asked a nose-bleeding Yuzu Kurosaki to her equally nose-bleeding father

"Daddy will teach you about it when you go into mating season" Said Isshin

"Idiots you knew it would happen, what surprises me is that it was with another guy… oh well life's full of the unexpected" Said Karin while passing through.


	3. New body

**Disclaimer: NO I STILL DON'T OWN BLEACH!!!!!!**

**Author's Note: So this chapter is kind of short(i think) Read it AND REVIEW or something dangerous will happen MWAHAAHAAHA!!**

* * *

It was early in the afternoon when Ichigo and Grimmjow woke up feeling very relaxed

"Hey" Greeted Ichigo groggily

"Hi" Responded Grimmhow before leaning in and kissing Ichigo on the mouth to which Ichigo responded by wrapping his arms around the other's neck and deepening the kiss, after some time oxygen became an issue and they needed to part their lips from the other's

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ok" Answered Grimmjow

"Why did you come here?" Asked Ichigo siting up and resting his back against the wall

"Well because after you and your gang escaped Hueco Mundo I was taken prisioner and tortured by Aizen's guys"

"Why?" Asked Ichigo pulling Grimmjow to sit between his legs as he began tracing the leftovers of Grimmjow's broken mask

"Because I made rescuing that woman easier for you, I made her revive you and lost in my fight against you and let you escape. So when I had enough strength to summon up Garganta I did and I ended up in this room"

"So you can't go back to Las Noches? Ever again?"

"No and No. But it doesn't matter I'm probably going to get killed by your friends in soul society when they find out I'm here" Said Grimmjow ending the sentence with a growl

"They don't know you are here yet that's why we are going to the Urahara shop to get you a gigai"

"Is that the store where the shinigami do business?" Asked Grimm

"Yup but don't worry, Urahara might be a crazy fool but he is good at keeping secrets"

With that they both got changed and made their way to the Urahara shop. Ichigo was grateful it was Friday because their friends and the other Shinigami that had come from the Soul Society were all at school and since it was Friday he would have some time to think before he broke the news to their friends on Monday.

'_I just hope Inoue doesn't tell them before I get a chance' _Ichigo thought when they arrived at the door where Jinta and Ururu were waiting for them and somehow he wasn't surprised they knew he was coming.

"The boss told us you were coming he's at the back waiting for you" And so they were guided to a room with some scanner machines and bodies with no features or hair, which he presumed to be blank gigais.

"Hi guys I knew you were coming…oh so this is your dirty little secret, I can see why you want him all for yourself and I can't blame you" He said behind his fan while looking at Grimmjow up down and up again, which made both Ichigo and Grimmjow growled and glared in annoyance.

"So you want a gigai right? So get undressed and step inside that scanner.........And don't look at me like that is procedure and besides I bet I'm the only one in this room who hasn't seen you naked and its just fair I get a peek" Said Urahara while giggling

"Tch! Whatever" Said Grimmjow and begun to undress and stepped into the scanner while Ichigo blushed furiously

"See you have nothing to be ashamed of" Said Urahara while grinning. He then started up the 3D scanner which started recording every single feature on Grimmjow's body.

"Ok Ichi-kun, so I think we should erase the hollow in his stomach the mask and the marks beneath his eyes that way it will be practically impossible to know he is an arrancar…What do you think?"

"I think that's a good Idea. What do you think Grimmjow?"

"Whatever, just get this shit over with" Growled Grimmjow

"Ok" Said Urahara while doing the necessary changes to Grimmjow's scan.

"Ok Grimm-kun you can step out and get dressed now, though I wouldn't mind if you skipped the getting-dressed part" Said urahara while grinning in a perverted manner which once again made Ichigo and Grimmjow growl and glare at him.

"Freaking pervert" Growled Grimmjow while getting dressed

"I do not appreciate your insensitiveness, you hurt me every time you talk like that" Said Urahara mock-crying

"When is it going to be ready?" Asked Ichigo

"Tomorrow, you're lucky I had a blank gigai that was the same size as him, now the only thing left to do is personalize it. And you two don't need to worry I won't tell a soul about this"

"Ok" They both said in unison and left

* * *

Next day the returned to the Urahara shop and were greeted by Ururu who led them to the living room and served them some tea, while they waited for Kisuke

**Tick Tock Tick Tock**

And appearing out of nowhere

"Hey guys You're back!! I hope you enjoyed your tea, Ururu made it with all the love in her heart…(sigh) such a kind girl isn't she" Urahara said appearing out of nowhere with a motherly smile that would creep anyone out

"Ugh! Shut up already!" Protested Grimmjow

"Yeah the tea was great, anyways is it ready?" Asked Ichigo

"You are so to the point… Yeah it's ready this way please" And he led them down the hallway and stopped in front of a door and slid the shojis screen to the side to reveal an exact naked replica of Grimmjow (except for the mask, hollow, and eye marks) lying on a futon as if he was asleep.

"This is one of my finest works and I added some extra features: I made this gigai much stronger, faster and more resistant to injury than normal humans it will also heal much faster than a humans if injured, you will be able to access some of your reiatsu to help you in combat if the need arises. And while you are inside it you will be off all radars Hollow and Shinigami alike just like I did with Rukia… So what do you think?" Asked Urahara obviously proud of his work

"Nice" Grimmjow said with a scowl clearly having trouble praising someone else

"Sooo, what are you waiting for? Test it!!! " Beamed Urahara while claping his hands together.

Grimmjow did as told and wallked toward the unmoving body and leaned down and grabbed it by the shoulders and hugged it, closed his eyes and when he opened them he was naked sitting on the floor, he stood up and walked to the full length mirror on the other side of the room and looked at himself. It was weird seeing himself in a completely human form he placed a hand where his hollow would normally be and now there was only a belly-button. He felt as Ichigo walked towards him and wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him.

"You look freaking sexy" Complimented Ichigo huskily, and Grimmjow gave his trademark smirk

"Hey! Hat and Clogs do you have some clothes it's fucking cold in here"

"They are there besides the futon but why would you want to cover up such good work is beyond me"

Grimmjow walked towards the futon and picked up the blue jeans and button up black shirt and put them on, rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and left the first couple of buttons loose to reveal his toned chest.

"Oh and I placed a pair of shoues for you at the door, and please enjoy your new body to its full potential" Said Urahara with a suggestive tone before he left.

"Want to go for a test drive?" Asked Grimmjow while grinning

"Want to top?" Ichigo asked back and Grimmjow's grin turned into a mad-grin

"Fuck yeah" And with that they left.

**It might take a while for me to write the next chapter and there will probably I repeat probably be a lemon. And within the next two chapters the confrontation between Ichi and the gang will take place and i would appreciate if you gave me some ideas as to what could happen. AND REVIEW!! THNX**


	4. RedHanded

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach but i do own that little box beneath Ichigo's bed it has some interesting stuff inside but i wont tell you what they are just yet MWAHAHAHA**

**Warning: LEMON ALERT peep peep peep**

**Author's Note: OK so this chapter is shorter than rest and thats cuz i wasn't too sure about what to put in. Please review it doesnt take _that _long just a few words are enough im not asking for a 4 paragraph essay which my History teacher makes me write every day.**

* * *

They got to Ichigo's house, fortunately they didn't bump into anybody on the way there and luckily when Rukia got back from the Soul Society after the Hueco Mundo Incident she decided to stay at Orihime's apt because after almost dying she needed some Girl time with Orihime which means she is probably seducing Orihime every minute they are alone.({Orihime has moved on from Ichigo and is trying something new with Rukia I this fic})

On the way up the stairs Grimmjow couldn't help but stare at Ichigo's ass the whole way up and by the time they were up the stairs Ichigo was pinned to a wall with Grimmjow's lips on top of his and two strong hands grabbing his ass with a firm grip which was getting him really turned on.

"Room. Now" Ichigo ordered and Grimmjow complied and got them into the room but it was Fate's decision that he forgot to lock it.

Once their bodies hit the bed all their clothes had been discarded or ripped off in Ichigo's case which was quite easy now that Grimmjow was stronger than last time they indulged in this kind of… activities yeah that's the word. Ichigo was by now on all fours with Grimm behind him frenching his little pucker and stroking him from between his legs which caused his knees to shake slightly.

"Oh fuck!(gasp)" Ichigo exclaimed as his lover dipped his tongue into his hole and moved it inside him

"Not yet" Said smirking Grimmjow as he flipped Ichigo so he was resting on his back. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's inner thighs going up, meeting Ichigo's balls and licking them, paying the same attention to both of them, causing Ichigo's breath to come in short gasps. Licking the veins on either side of Ichigo's dick then licking the weeping mushroom head and finally taking Ichigo's cock into his mouth little by little making Ichigo to buck his hips upward only to find they were pinned to the bed by Grimmjow's strong grip. Grimmjow continued teasing Ichigo by taking him in real slowly

"Stop (gasp) teasing" Groaned Ichigo

"Ok" Was the only response which was barely understandable as his lover's cock was inside his mouth, and that was followed by a gasp as Grimmjow took all of Ichigo's member into his mouth and started moving his head up and down faster, while playing with both if Ichigo's pink nipples. A few minutes later and Ichigo was moaning and his breath was really short which signaled that he was right on the edge but Grimmjow being the evil one in the relationship to let Ichigo slip from his mouth and stopped all stimulation at once.

"Asshole!" Said Ichigo while glaring at Grimmjow, which didn't go too well with the bright pink blush that covered his face, and this made Grimmjow smirk evilly.

"Don't worry Berry-chan I won't leave you unattended for too long" Smirking once again.

"Do not call me that! Blueberry Kitty Cat!!" Protested Ichigo

" I should just not stretch you at all and fuck you raw for sayin' that" Said Grimmjow with and EVIL look on his face that was getting Ichigo ready to bolt

"Wh-what!!"

"Don't worry I'll do it properly" And that relieved Ichigo

"But you will still pay for that " Stated Grimmjow with a sinister glint in his eyes that made all relief suffer a horrible death.

Once Grimmjow got the blueberry lube from a box underneath the bed out he started applying it to 3 fingers. When he was done he spread Ichigo's legs apart and started pushing his index finger inside his entrance slowly and started pumping it in and out before adding the second one then a third all the while kissing Ichigo slowly as if to make any pain Ichigo might be feeling go away and apparently in worked because Ichigo was moaning into the kiss the whole time.

"Ready?" Asked Grimmjow in a husky voice which turned Ichigo on even more

"Mmh-hmm" Responded Ichigo and Grimmjow moved to sit against the wall and pulled Ichigo with him. Ichigo grabbed hold of Grimmjow's shoulders and Grimmjow took hold of Ichigo's hips and began to lower him onto his thick cock until he was completely sheathed inside Ichigo's warm tightness. When Ichigo was ready he began to slowly move up and back down again, their pace began increasing gradually until both of them were moaning into a really passionate kiss, and their speed increased some more when Grimmjow pressed his stomach against Ichigo's trapping Ichigo's cock in between and giving him the friction he much needed.

"Grimm I'm…" Grimmjow understood and began bucking his hips upward as best as he could and started slamming Ichigo's hips down onto him a few seconds later he felt something warm spill between them at the same time he felt Ichigo tighten even further around him, and with a few more hard thrusts and he was releasing his seed inside his lover and the room was being filled with loud moans of deep pleasure.

Still sitting against the wall still inside Ichigo and coming down from his high Grimmjow looked towards the door and was really surprised to see Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad. All three humans were looking pretty red and the two shinigami were looking pretty pissed…and also red

"Oi, Ichi we have company" Ichigo looked over his shoulder and "Shit!"

"It looks more like sex to me" Commented Rukia

TO BE CONTINUED..............

**Ok Thatsit for now. Please REVIEW. I give my THANX to HappyGirl24, BloodLustPhyco, and BonneNuit for their reviews :)**


	5. Sexy Eyes

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach or its characters I never will by the way *sobs***

**Warning: Semi-lemon, cursing blah blah blah**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've had midterms essays and a lot of stuff to do, and I made some changes to the chapter after it was mostly finished so... Oh and my hands have been very clumsy lately so if there are mistakes please work around them :) READ AND REVIEW okay? okay good LOL. LUV YOU PPL  
**

* * *

"It looks more like sex to me" Commented Rukia

"Ichigo what it the meaning of this? With an arrancar how could you? That's sick!!" Said Uryu in an angry-jealous-ish tone while rising his glasses making the light glint off of them. Ichigo used this time to get off from his boyfriend's lap and softened member which caused him to swallow a moan that wouldn't have helped matters.

"What the hell? We were…OUT!" Ichigo was pissed how dare they barge into his room without permission while he is having sex of all things and stay there like they were invited to watch, and call him sick!! By this point his reiatsu surged and the others had to pull their own reiatsu over themselves to avoid getting the wind knocked out of them by sheer force.

"What's wrong with you Ichigo?" Asked Renji with venom

"Yo! Back off! He told you to get the fuck out of here what part of that didn't you understand?" Grimm asked muscles tensing to attack and eyes turning cat-like and darker, instincts kicking in to protect his mate in case of trouble.

"This isn't over yet" Said Rukia in an angry voice, which made Grimmjow hiss like a wild cat.

"What was that about?" Asked Ichigo after the gang left

"Nothing" said Grimmjow looking away. In reality he was really confused, he had never felt the need to protect someone like he just did with Ichigo, and in the brief moments his instincts kicked in he had thought something along the lines of protecting his mate _'Mine!'_

Ichigo was now wearing a very Grimmjow-like grin on his face, had watched Animal Planet and he had seen that big cats would protect their mates with their lives. Ichigo leaned towards Grimmjow and claimed his boyfriend's lips in a slow kiss.

…**A shower and some intimate touching later…**

"What are we going to do now?" Asked Ichigo coming out of the shower

"Tell them the truth…Unless you can come up with a story that explains why I had my dick up your tight sexy ass" Said Grimmjow grabbing Ichigo's towel-clad ass which made said boy jump

"Are you crazy? They'll kill you!" Said Ichigo

"Tch! Yeah right, and we'll stand by and let it happen, besides you are not doing anything illegal 'cuz you ain't a shinigami and I'm not an Espada, so let 'em deal. Now after having mind blowing sex with my favorite shinigami and getting caught I want to go to sleep, so stop worrying about it so fucking much" Said Grimmjow getting into bed followed by Ichigo. Grimmjow rested his head on Ichigo's chest and Ichigo began to massage his lover's scalp softly and after a minute or so Grimmjow was asleep purring and pawing Ichigo's stomach softly

'_Huh, who would have though that Big Bad Grimmjow would do something so cute, hehehe'_ And after a while Ichigo was lulled to sleep by Grimmjow's purring and pawing.

**Tick Tock Tick Tock**

**Next day **

Ichigo and Grimmjow had gotten to Urahara's and Ururu took them to the living room where the rest of the gang including Urahara were waiting for them. They sat down close to each other and Grimmjow sensing the tense reiatsu draped his own reiatsu over Ichigo in a protective manner, and when Ichigo sensed it he smiled slightly.

"Oh Ichigo I knew you would come, and hello Grimmy-kuuun!" Said Urahara beaming from behind his fan

"Do. Not. Call me that" Growled Grimmjow which made everyone tense

"Sorry" Mouthed Orihime to Ichigo as they sat down and Ichigo gave her a don't-worry-

about-it look

"What the hell was that!?" Rukia and Renji said in unison

"Well--"

"You had sex with that thing! It doesn't even have a heart!" Renji shouted

"Actually Freeloader-kun hollows are the ones that don't have a heart all arrancar have a heart because by crossing the line between hollow and shinigami they attain shinigami powers and the heart comes with the package, but most of them just choose to ignore it. It's just like when shinigami gain hollow powers they also gain a hollow along with them." Explained Urahara

"He tried to kill you! And he's a man" Shouted Renji which got him a punch on the arm from Uryu, who was gay and out for some time now

"I don't remember saying anything like that when I found out you had messsed around with Byakuya now did I, besides that is my personal life you are talking about here. If I want to have an Arrancar as a boyfriend then that is non of your busines so butt the hell out!" Shouted Ichigo which made Grimmjow chuckle

"What the hell did you do to him?" Rukia asked Grimmjow while glaring

"Me? I didn't do shit, he's with me 'cuz he fucking wants to just like that woman is with you and the same reason those two are together judging by how their scents are all over the other" Said Grimmjow pointing towards Uryu and Renji

"He saved my life and Ichigo's, thanks to him freeing me I was able to heal Ichigo and prevent him from dying. Even though he's scary I think he deserves a chance, besides it's not like he has Aizen and the other Espada to back him up if he tries anything" Said Orihime after a few moments of silence.

"If you try anything funny your sorry ass will be frozen and shattered before you can even blink" Threatened Rukia with a glare

"Tch whatever" Responded Grimmjow

"Guys that's enough. Have you ever even thought that his inside knowledge about Hueco Mundo might just help us a great deal?"

"Ichigo is right this might just be a good thing, I see your plan Ichigo" Said Ishida and Ichigo nodded without analyzing Uryu's words' meaning.

"Ichigo are you sure about this?" Asked Chad speaking for the first time

"Yeah I am"

"Then I'm with you" Declared Chad

"Thanks Chad I appreciate that"

As the mood in the room lightened Ichigo could feel the reiatsu the Grimmjow had put over him become clouded by negative felling just before the arrancar stood up and walked out of the room heading outside. Needing to know what was wrong with his boyfriend he walked outside and found Grimmjow standing glaring at the floor

"What's wrong?" Asked Ichigo

"Fuck off" Bit back Grimmjow and started walking away

"What the hell is your problem!?" Ichigo said raising his voice and catching Grimmjow's wrist

"Was this your plan from the moment you found me? Huh? Fuck with me a couple of times get me to tell you what I knew then just get fucking rid of me!?" Yelled Grimmjow angrily and hurt before getting his wrist free from Ichigo's grip and turning to walk away "I'm out o' here"

Before Grimmjow got away he felt strong arms around his shoulders and Ichigo's chest pressed tightly to his back

"Don't leave. Fuck the info, I want you" Confessed Ichigo to his boyfriend's shoulder

"So you weren't using me" Asked Grimmjow, anger slipping away

"No I wasn't, I just agreed with Ichida before I noticed what he had said. Grimmjow turned around in his lover's arms and kissed him while moving his hands to grab Ichigo's ass

"Mine" Growled Grimmjow before continuing the kiss this time more fierce, as he began grinding their hips together groaning into the kiss.

Grimmjow Looked around and found a nice little secluded corner where they wouldn't be spotted, and moved them there. As Ichigo began grinding more harshly he zipped both of them down and lowered their jeans to their thighs without any protest from Ichigo. Grimmjow improvising for some lube spit on his hand, lined both their throbbing cocks together and started stroking them together when Ichigo spit on his hand and began stroking them both from the opposite side of Grimmjow's hand. Finding a comfortable rhythm they began pumping together.

"Mmmh Grimm" Moaned Ichigo as he felt his lover's cock slide against his time and time again, tightening his grip around both cocks Ichigo put as much control into his reiatsu as possible and draped it over his lover in a loving way feeling happy and even closer when the gesture was returned.

"Ichi I'm close…" said Grimmjow with a Growl his eyes becoming cat-like

"M' too…eyes sexy" Said Ichigo as clearly as possible. And with a few final strokes they both came with a shudder and a few groans in each other's hand and their own, their reiatsu mixing together (giving everyone inside a pretty good idea what they were doing). Bringing Grimmjow's hand up to his mouth he licked it clean and Grimmjow did the same.

"Grimm I…"

"I know, me too" said Grimmjow taking Ichigo's hand in his own and began walking back into the shop, both of them with a slight smile on their faces.

"What's with them?" Whispered Ichigo to Grimmjow

"Tch, how am I supposed to know?" Answered Grimmjow looking at everyone in the room and their red faces.

**Back Outside The Shop**

"So that's what guys do together" Said Jinta in wonder, with his face red and worried someone might had seen him

"Who are you talking to?" Asked Ururu

"No one! Give me that broom!" Said Jinta snatching the broom from her hands and beginning to sweep the shop nervously

"Whoever you are…Thank you!" Said Ururu quietly to whoever or whatever had made Jinta take on her cleaning duties, now she could finally go and play with Yuzu and Bostov (That's what Yuzu calls Kon)

**That's it for today PPL I hope you liked it and I am aways open for sugestions. Please REVIEW!!!.I give my THANX to HappyGirl24, BloodLustPhyco, BonneNuit, Renix05,** **My Renji-Kun, Slover Pink, Spiel Mit Mir, and CrazyCrackLady for their reviews :) Till Next Time :)**


	6. Getting Ready For School

**Disclaimer: You just have to rub it in don't you? Well i you must know then i'll tell you NO I DONT OWN BLEACH OR ANYTHING FOR THAT MATTER!!! *sigh* I'm calm**

**Warning: I don't think there is anything i should warn you about except maybe some writing errors i might have overlooked  
**

**Sorry for the delay, blah blah blah ENJOY my lovely readers  
**

* * *

Ichigo and Grimmjow had convinced Isshin to let Grimmjow stay in the house with a made-up story about how Grimmjow's house had been burned down and everything had been lost, and now he had nowhere to go since he lived on his own and all other family members lived in other country. After some good acting from Grimmjows part which surprised Ichigo by the way, Isshin had been left crying together with Yuzu in a similar fashion to the way they did when Rukia told her story.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* Sounded ichigo's alarm clock, alerting him it was time to get ready for school. He felt the body besides him shift violently then

*BEEP BEEP BEE--CRASH!!!*

Ichigo bolted awake at the sound of something crashing against the wall. When the fuzziness cleared from his eyes he saw Grimmjow facing away from him, growling at something at the opposite side of the room, Ichigo looked over his boyfriend's shoulder to see a recently destroyed alarm clock stuck to the wall. And there were only two people in Karakura town with enough strength to do such a thing without leaving their physical bodies, one: Chad and the other one had been added to the list just recently, and that person was right in front of him

"Grimmjow, what the hell!!" Ichigo shouted as he stood and walked towards the wall with the clock embedded in it. However he was stopped when Grimmjow stepped in front of him as if to protect him from incoming danger

"It might be dangerous!"

"It is not dangerous its an alarm clock"

"Why was it making that fucking noise?" Asked Grimmjow turning to him

"Because its time to go to school, and its job is to wake us up so we get there on time, and what is it with spirit beings and destroying stuff, you know this is the second one I've had broken in a few months"

"Who broke the other one?" Asked Grimmjow curiously

"Rukia did when she was sleeping here" Answered Ichigo finally being able to walk around Grimmjow to try and take the clock from the wall, but turned when he heard a growl behind him

"You slept with her?" Asked Grimmjow in a posessive tone his eyes just beginning to turn feline like but not quite there yet

"Huh? Wha--NO!"

"Then why was she sleeping here?" He asked a more calmed but still jealously-possessive

"Because she had nowhere to go and besides she slept inside the closet" Ichigo said after finally removing the clock from the wall

Grimmjow now calm walked over to the closet and opened it, and looked inside where there was a small sleeping bag on the top shelf and Ichigo's clothes were neatly arranged beneath that shelf. He noticed that there was still noticable traces of reiatsu that belonged to the midget and he didn't like it so like the possessive ex-espada he is he got on the top shelf of the closet where the sleeping bag was and started directing small amounts of reiatsu at his palms and the he began running his hands through every part of the closet he could reach as if cleaning it from stains.

"Umm what are you doing?" Asked Ichigo, felling a little weirded out seeing and feeling that his boyfriend was marking territory if he was not mistaken

"What the hell do you think? I'm leaving my reiatsu and erasing hers" Answered Grimmjow with a scowl on his face that after a few seconds turned into a smirk "There all done"

"Why do I get stuck with the weird ones?"

"Oi! Who the hell are you calling weird?" Grimmjow said defensively getting down from the closet shelf and moving to stand in front of ichigo who was now sitting on the bed

"Never mind, but we have to get ready for school, Urahara told me it was best if you went to school with me that way if somebody finds out you're here you won't have to face them alone……Here he got you into my classes and he also got you some uniforms and some other stuff"

Taking the bag Grimmjow asked "So what do you do there, leard how to kill and stuff?"

"No. You just sit there in front of the teacher, listen, take notes into your notebook, and answer questions if you are asked" Explained Ichigo, not at all weirded out by the question as he had be asked the same thing from all the shinigami Soul Society had sent to infiltrate and protect Karakura town.

"Oh" Grimmjow sounded disappointed

"But we're opening up frogs today" Ichigo said trying to cheer up his boyfriend, who looked up with hope in his eyes and asked…

"Do we get to take their guts apart?"

"Yeah we do get to do that" Let the ex evil guy be exited about taking apart an innocent animal when everyone else was grossed out, he remembered when orihime almost cried watching the video on how to do what they were going to do today, at least someone was going to have fun.

"So, we gonna take a shower or are you going to stand there all day?"

"huh? Oh yeah lets go" Said Ichigo standing up and dragging Grimmjow by the hand out his--their room and into the bathroom, while Grimmjow muttered…

"And I'm the weird one"

When they got there Ichi locked the door while Grimmjow turned on the shower and got it the right temperature then Ichigo started to undress himself when Grimmjow took over for him and undressed him and then he returned the favor. When they were both naked Grimmjow closed the distance between them and kissed Ichigo's lips softly, before taking his hand and leading them into the shower and under the warm/hot water. Grimmjow then took the liquid soap and poured some into his hand then started to rub it on Ichigo's chest, stomach, shoulders, and back, but didn't go below Ichigo's light tanline. After he had been washed Ichigo did the same to him.

While Ichigo was turned around Grimmjow hugged him from the back and started to leave light kisses over his shoulders, neck, and jaw.

'_He's being so tender and soft, I never thought this would happen, I mean we were mortal enemies and now I can't imagine myself trying to kill him or even hurt him. I think I……yeah I do'_ Thought Ichigo while turning around to capture his boyfriends lips into a soft kiss, before turning the water off drying off and getting ready for school.

After they were done with everything they got some breakfast and then headed off to school, hand in hand, while Grimmjow talked about ho he had never opened up a frog before, and how he of course had opened up humans but never such a small animal. He wondered how in would look when they were taking it apart. Yup he had a weird boyfriend.

TBC...

* * *

**That's it for today my levely children, i hope you enjoyed this chappie :) please review, and for those who have reviewed thank you :) bye bye and come again!! *waves***


	7. Lunch Break

**Disclaimer: I hope that by now you all get that i do not own anything related to Bleach! I only own this laptop which will most likely get confiscated really soon for reasons i will not mention**

**Warning: Just a little making out**

**I know Ive been neglecting you my dear readers, but i've had to do a lot of school work over the last marking period of school so please don't throw rotten tomatoes at me *puppy dog look*. I actually wrote most of this chappie on my iPhone while traveling to school so you could enjoy this sooner :) on to the chappie!!!  
**

* * *

"ICHIGOOOOOOOO" Screamed Keigo leaving a trail of smoke behind him as he ran towards Ichigo full speed times two

What Keigo didn't notice was Grimmjow turning around and shielding Ichigo from the incoming "attack".

"Hmm, Ichigo you got a little taller and more muscular, and why is your hair blue?…….And since when could you hiss like a wild cat?" Asked Keigo realizing this wasn't Ichigo

"Get the fuck off of me!" Growled Grimmjow

"Keigo the guy you're hanging from is Grimmjow. Grimmjow the guy that's hanging from you is Keigo." Said Ichigo introducing them to each other.

"I didn't know you up until now." Said Keigo while staring at Grimmjow

"No shit"

"no…no it can't be…You, You've be hanging out without me and making OTHER FRIENDS!! Now its just a matter of time before I'm left all alone without friends in the world" As Keigo cried his eyes out Ichigo and Grimmjow entered the room Grimmjow's arm over Ichigo's shoulders Ichigo wearing his typical scowl and Grimmjow wearing his insane grin. As the entered everyone turned to look at them including the gang and the soul reapers who looked really surprised as they noticed the reiatsu that emanated from Grimmjow.

"Ichigo what the fuck is he doin' here?!?" Asked/demanded Ikkaku almost getting into Ichigo's face

"He's here with me, we're together now, yes I know he's an arrancar, no I don't care that he is, no he's not working for Aizen, yes he told me so, yes I believe him, Urahara somehow confirmed it. If you have any complains take a number and join the line" He said all this in a monotone almost computerized tone, and signaled at the rest of glaring shinigami and the one glaring human (Ishida).

"Ikkaku what have I told you about frowning? you'll get wrinkles a couple hundred years too early and then I won't be able to be with you anymore because wrinkles are not beautiful." Yumichika tapping Ikkaku on the shoulder to get his attention.

Meanwhile Keigo was hanging from Ichigo's knee begging him not to forget about him while crying his eyes out.

"Now now people sit down or get out" said the teacher as she entered the class room. She sat down and look at a bright pink post-it that was stuck to her attendance sheet for the day.

"I see we have a new student" she looked around the room and the first thing she noticed was spiky teal blue hair standing besides spiky orange hair, and they were both near two big breasted girls with strawberry blond hair, a bald guy, a guy that probably had the softest hair ever and a spiky white haired guy who was short enough to be in middle school. '_What is it with all these new students and their strange hair?_' the teacher asked herself.

"ok then. Mr. huhh Grimmjow Jeagerjaqueswould you come up here and introduce yourself please?" she said after everyone had taken their seats and quieted down.

Grimmjow looked up and saw everyone looking at him "uhh sure" Grimmjow stood up and walked to the front of the class room " so.... My name is Jeagerjaques Grimmjow, I just moved into town and I'll be going to this school from now on…" some students asked questions to which Grimmjow answered as vaguely as possible, girls were looking at him and blushing and some guys already hated him apart from the ones that knew who he really was.

"Ok that's enough questions for now. Then I hope you all take good care of Grimmjow until he gets used to living here. So… who will show Grimmjow around then?" Ichigo was he first one to raise his hand at the question, and most people in the room were surprised because Ichigo wasn't the most social student in class and he was famous for it, but the teacher agreed and assigned Grimmjow the desk next to Ichigo's own. Grimmjow sat down and class started. The first period went well and so did the second but by the third period ended Ichigo was getting driven crazy by Grimmjow who kept asking when were they going to gut the frogs.

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP **sounded the alarm that signaled the end of 3rd period and the start of the lunch period

"Are we going to gut the frogs now?" asked Grimmjow eagerly, while packing his note book and pen inside his book bag, and he still didn't understand why students needed to take so many fucking notes when in a life and death battle it wouldn't matter who

conquered what in which battle, all that mattered learning how to wield a weapon

with which to crush your enemies with, nothing more.

"No we are not, we have that class last period, now were going to eat lunch" Answered Ichigo

"Fuck we have to bring lunch!? Why didn't you tell me we had to bring lunch?" Asked Grimmjow

"Because I brought lunch for us both, Yuzu prepared bento boxes for us both. I put them in my locker when we got here this morning"

"Ooh now that we're talking about food I'm hungry, so what the hell are you standing there for bring me my food" said Grimmjow to which Ichigo rolled his eyes. Thinking about Yuzu's cooking, if he hadn't turned almost good or not evil to be exact for Ichigo he would have done so for her cooking, it was heavenly, and that was a lot coming from an recently ex evil being.

While Grimmjow was thinking Ichigo went to his locker at the back of the room and took the two bento boxes out and they both headed up to the roof of the school where the shinigami and the gang were having their lunch.

When they opened the door to the rood everyone looked at them glaring except for Chad who never glared and Rangiku and Orihime who were too busy eating (and enjoying) something that was a variety of colors that none of them had ever seen in food before and it had everyone a little on edge, and even Rukia was sitting farther from Orihime than normal. Grimmjow and Ichigo walked near them and sat down close enough so that they could talk to the others but far enough so that they could still get a little privacy from he them.

"Here" said Ichigo as he handed a bento box to Grimmjow and he kept one for himself.

"You're supposed to say "thank you"" Said Ichigo just to bother his boyfriend.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and then suddenly leaned over to him grabbed his neck and kissed Ichigo's lips, a couple of times before nibbling on Ichigo's bottom lip before running his tongue along his lips asking permission, which Ichigo granted forgetting that they were in public for the time being. They deepened the kiss and started to explore each other's mouths with their tongues, they caressed each other's shoulders and necks and breathed through their noses to make it last longer. By the time their make out ended both were hard and then Ichigo became painfully aware that everyone's eyes were on them…every single pair. Ichigo blushed beet red while Grimmjow smirked and said "Thanks Ichi" with a seemingly sweet but truly evil smile. Everyone was blushing and uncomfortable and most guys were hard and everyone was turned on, no matter how many times they screamed to themselves how much they hated Grimmjow.

And they both started eating the delicious food Yuzu had prepared. They were all almost finished when they felt a strong spiritual pressure, or to be more exact many spiritual pressures at the same time. When they all looked up they saw many holes ripping open in the sky and dozens of hollows coming out.

* * *

**That's it for this time around. I hope you enjoyed this chappie, and thanx for the reviews, you're welcome to leave more :) bye bye *waves***


End file.
